Second Chances
by Deadly2Enigma
Summary: Naruto did such a poor job at living her life that she gets to try all over agian, maybe this time she'll get something right. FemNaruto/Itachi


**Authors Note: This is a Itachi/ femNaruto fic, it is rated M for coarse lang. and later content.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**

**Second Chances**

Naruto's Pov.

/

_Drip_

_Drip_

It all came down to time. There was never enough. Never enough to fufill all your dreams.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip _

She leaned back on Orochimaru's throne, the only thing left standing after the chakra blast she had let out an hour ago. Naruto smiled to herself the first real smile she had smiled in three years. Ever since the Valley of the End.

_Flashback_

/

"Sasuke!" Naruto was screaming at him from across the valley "Come home."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "No"

" Sasuke your coming back with me if I have to break every bone in..."

"Tch" A sneer painted his lips "As if you could even touch my forehead!"

They sized each other up for a few seconds, then at the same time.

_**Chidori!**_

_**Rasengan!**_

She had meant to hit his forehead protector, she hadn't meant to hit him in the chest. They stood there each with their hand sticking through the others back, they gasped as they pulled apart. She caught him as he collapsed, Kyuubi was healing the damage as fast a possible the hole in her chest almost gone as they hit the ground.

Tears started to spill out over her face as he tugged her closer. She leaned in to hear his whispers. "Can I see the real you?" Who was she to deny his dying wish, she released the genjutsu that kept her looking like a boy. He smiled and her breath hitched, she hadn't seen that smile in months. "Your really beautiful... sister." Sasuke lifted a hand to touch her cheek "I wish I told you sooner but ever since the bridge" he coughed, blood still pouring out of the wound. "I thought of you as my best friend... as my sister." Her eyes widened "Yes I knew that you were a... well the point is that I..." She felt his hand leave her cheek as he released his final breath. Distantly she heard screaming that suddenly got louder as she realized it was her.

"Dear Kami NO! No!"

"PLEASE NO!"

She screamed her voice raw as she choked over her own tears.

/

_End Flashback_

Kakashi Sensai had found her passed out clutching Sasuke's body to her, the tears not even dry on her face. He had replaced the genjutsu, created a clone and carried both back. After that it took only a matter of days to get released from the hospital. She left with Jiraya the same day she was released, for a three year training trip. During the trip she learned many different things, but the most important thing that happened was Jiraya tampering with her seal. The very seal on her stomach that held the Kyuubi prisoner, that held the demonic energies separate from her own body. Due to his tampering the Kyuubi's chakra started to leak into her system at an alarming rate, it started to destroy her from the inside out. She didn't tell Jiraya of the damage he caused, she didn't want him to feel guilty.

Needless to say when they got back she had very little time left, a year at most. Most people would have lived life to the fullest, most people would have done all the things they always wanted to do. Naruto wasn't most people, she figured if she had such a limited time left there was only one thing she wanted to do or at least die trying to do. Her one goal was to decimate the Village of Sound, and utterly destroy one man (if he could be called that). Orochimaru was a goner in her opinion, she didn't just want him dead she wanted him in little chunks.

It took her three months to track down which base he was currently hiding at. By the time she finally found him her body started to go downhill, fast. She had only one plan that consisted of four stages.

Stage One: Sneak in

Stage Two: Find Orochimaru

Stage Three: Break the seal on Kyuubi's power

Stage Four : Destroy everything

Her plan had worked. In just one hour the forces of Sound had been utterly destroyed. She had enough chakra to use wind to carve a message in the stone floor before she colapsed onto the throne.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_It was not the necklace that was cursed this time, this time it was me. Before you ask why I did what I did, I'll tell you. I was dying to begin with and I would not have lasted many more months anyway, I wanted to die on my own terms before the Akatsuki_ _got me. This is my final act in service to Kohona.Orochimaru is dead, there must be a piece of him around here somwhere. The threat of Sound is gone with Orochimaru's death, with my death the Akatsuki's plans are also in ruins. Protect Kohona with all your heart and don't mess up because I'll be watching. Oh and before I forget, why don't you give Jiraya a chance at that date, and Jiraya if your reading this Don't You Dare Blow It!!_

_P.S. To the Akatsuki... I Win!_

_Drip_

_drip _

_drip_

_drip_

She was fading fast. The last thing she saw as she slipped away was a weary Itachi Uchiha, she mustered just enough strength to give him a victory sign before she slipped away. Her only disappointment was she never got to see his reaction as she fell into the darkness only death can bring. She would have been surprised to see the small smile that crossed his features.

Itachi's Pov

/

As he walked amongst the rubble that used to been the Village hidden in the Sound, Itachi could not help but marvel at the power of the Jinchuuriki that he had been chasing for the past four years. He speed up as he saw a flash of blonde hair when he approached the body he got his first shock, Naruto was a girl! He was shocked agian when she looked at him and gave him the victory sign right before she slumped over dead.

The irony was not lost on Itachi, He who had spent most of his time in Kohona (before he became a missing nin) running from fangirls, had been in fact chasing a girl for four years. A rather beautiful, rather dead girl. He sighed and read the note she had left. When he was done he looked over at her.

'She really did have the last laugh, she ran where none of us could ever retrieve her.'

He smiled at the thought, she had gotten his little brothers revenge for him. She had given Itachi a fate worse than that of death, she had left him without a purpose.

Naruto's Pov

/

It was black, that's all Naruto could see was darkness. She didn't feel anything, she was neither hot nor cold, she didn't feel heavy or light. She just was. That was the only state of being for her, the only odd thing was she could hear snatches whispers.

"_Didn't fulfill her destiny"_

"_Didn't find love" _

'Great' she thought 'I'm a failure of a human being'

"_Deserves a second chance"_

"_right the wrongs" _

"_Make different mistakes"_

"_Chance to show humanity"_

" _what if..."_

"_What if..."_

"_What if..."_

She watched the blackness turn into a blinding white, and her limbs grew heavy. With a crash she hit the ground.

'I can feel again and I feel like shit!' was her last thought before she passed out.


End file.
